Missing you
by Mia Koji
Summary: Mia's been out late, coming home and smelling like beer, even after going to the police station, Ryo refuses to get into it. But how long will that last? RxM like always. Please R/R


Missing you

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

Mia's been missing every night for the last week. She comes home late smells like alcohol, Ryo's worried, but doesn't want to get her mad, even after she gets sent to the police station for drinking and driving. Things still don't get better, after Kento and the others finding it out, will Ryo's mind change?

Mia got out of her car, her coat covering her whole body as she walked into her mansion. Softly putting pressure on the door until she heard a click from it. Turning she made her way up the stairs hearing a sound she turned only to see White Blaze come out of the kitchen, " you scared me boy." She whispered she turned and came face to face with a very upset Ryo.

" Where were you?" He asked, " it's almost five!" His eyes never left her own, even when she tried to look away.

" Out." She replied, " is that wrong?" 

" When you come home with alcohol on your breath…YES!" He cried, " you've been doing this for the last week! Please tell me what's wrong with you?" 

" Nothing! I am just going out, nothing is wrong with that. You must have something wrong if that's what you think." She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her whist.

" I am just worried about you, you just don't seem to care. We never get to see you like we used too; you leave at midnight come home at five in the morning. You wake up at six at night eat dinner and leave for work." Ryo said, " you only eat one meal."

" I might be eating when I am gone, now please, I am going to go to bed." She released her self from his grip, reaching up she kissed him on the lips softly, " night." With that she left him standing there amazed. 

" Well…" Sage said, " do you want to explain that?" Ryo turned and saw the other four Ronins standing there.

" She just kissed me." Ryo said, " is something wrong with that?" 

" I think we should follow her tomorrow." Rowen said, " find out where she is hanging out." 

" AND see if there are any hot babes!" Kento shouted, Ryo glared at him, " oh sorry. I bet she's sound asleep by now!" 

" We aren't going to follow her, she's a grown woman." Ryo said, " even if we don't want to admit it, she doesn't need us following her around." He turned and went to his room.

" I bet that will change soon." Cye said as he and the others went back to their own rooms.

The next few nights were the same as that one. Mia called Ryo's cell phone number Saturday morning, " Ryo?"

" Well you called my cell…so yeah it's me." Ryo said, " Mia it's almost seven in the morning where are you?"

" I am at the police station." She whispered.

" WHAT!?" He shouted standing up at the table, his chair fell down and the others looked at him asking what was wrong. He walked out of the house so he could hear.

" I got into a car accident and they say I was drunk. I only had two beers! They took my car, and want bail. I said to use my cards but they want someone else to sign the papers and get me out." Mia explained, " can you please come and get me?"

" Yeah…I'll be right over." He was about to hang up when he heard her speak again.

" Can you bring another pair of cloths for me?" After agreeing she talked again, " thank you." With that she hung up. Running back into the house he ran to her room and got jeans and a sweatshirt. He grabbed his keys and got onto his motorcycle and left.

" Where do you think he's going?" Rowen asked.

" Don't know." Cye answered.

Ryo rushed to the police station; " I am looking for Mia Koji." He said to the man at the desk.

" Ah go down the hallway, keep your girlfriend under control." The man said Ryo nodded before running down the hallway.

" Mia Koji." He said when he got there; a woman looked up at him and nodded her head. Leaving she came back with Mia behind her still in cuffs.

" 500." The woman said Ryo blinked for a second and wrote a check out for her. " And sign here and here." Ryo did so. The woman turned to Mia, " no driving for two months, you are to go to classes. Try not to drink anymore. We see you again with in five years you will be serving jail time, is that understood?"

" Yes." Mia said, the woman nodded and took the cuffs off her wrists. 

" Your boyfriend can pick up your car at this address tomorrow. You're lucky they aren't filing charges." Mia nodded and left with Ryo. She was holding her jacket and wore a very short black skirt that had slits on the sides. Her white tank tight tank top showed a lot of skin. 

" Here," He mumbled handing her a bag, Mia nodded her thanks and went to change. Did she care that she was hurting him by pushing him away? He would rather fight Talpa every damn day then have to go through what he had to do the last week. She soon exited with the jeans and sweatshirt on. She looked over at him when she was close enough. Mia sighed and lightly touched his hand, turning it a little he moved it so he was holding her hand. Giving her hand a light tug they made their way out of the station. 

" Thank you for picking me out." She said as she got onto the motorcycle, he put her cloths away and handed her a helmet. 

" We need to talk." He said putting his own on, " we're going to get some breakfast. I had to give mine up to get you." Deciding protesting would only piss him off even more she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

They entered a small diner for breakfast, she was holding onto his arm trying to keep up with him. " Two please." He said. The waitress nodded her head as they went to a booth. After ordering coffee the waitress left.

" I am gonna get hot cakes and eggs, how about you?" Ryo asked her, he tried to make it like as if it was just another breakfast.

" I am not hungry." Mia told him, before Ryo could say anything the waitress came back.

" What can I get you?"

" We'll both have hot cakes, I'll have eggs and she'll have bacon with hers." The waitress nodded and left, " you have to eat."

" I was after sleeping." She told him.

" Why wait?" 

" Can we just skip to the part where you tell me not to go out late anymore?" Mia asked changing the subject.

" I am not going to say it," Ryo said with a sigh, " you're a big girl. You don't need me to be following you around. I just want you to be careful." 

" No, Mia you know better?"

" You know you do, you did something stupid like that! I could have brought you home, but it's not my place." Mia looked at him amazed but nodded her head.

" Thank you, that means a lot to me." She said as their food came.

Mia was still gone late at night; she took a cab to get to where she was going. It was a Friday night, Ryo was locked in his room worried about her and refused to do anything about it. The others decided to go to a club for some fun. They entered the small place; music blasting hit their ears. " Man Ryo doesn't know what he's missing." Kento said with a smile.

" He's just worried," Cye started, " hey a table!" The four went to the small table.

" I'll get the drinks." Rowen said as he left the table. He went to the bar and ordered four beers. A young girl walked by him, he looked up at her and almost gasped, it was Mia. She walked over to a table and sat down next a guy with black long hair. There were about three other guys and two other girls. 

" Sir your drinks." The bar tender said, " sir!"

" I am sorry." Rowen said shaking his head, he started to walk back to the table when something shiny caught his attention, and he saw one guy holding a needle before putting it back into his pocket. " Shit."

" Hey Ro, what's wrong?" Cye asked when Rowen came back.

" Nothing, I got to make a phone call." With that he left again to the men's room and took his cell phone out and called Ryo.

" Hello?" 

" Ryo it's me." Rowen said, " look I know where Mia has been." 

" I don't care, I am not going to get into it."

" Ryo she's about to make a huge problem for herself!" Rowen shouted, " she's with this group and one guy has drugs." 

" Look I know she is dating, she told me last night. I don't care, she promised to be careful. I can't brake it."

" Well why don't you at least come here and party with us, and then if something happens you'll be here." 

" Fine." Ryo said after a moment of thinking. " I'll be there in a few." 

" So Mia's with the wrong crowd?" Kento asked from behind, Rowen turned and saw him.

" Yeah, why are you here?"

" You were taking a few, and I was told to come in after you." He explained to Rowen, " so now what?" Rowen shrugged his shoulders and left with Kento.

" Ryo said he'll come to party with us." Rowen announced when they got back to the table. Ryo arrived soon after.

" Hey." He said, " I am gonna get a beer you guys want another one?" 

" Nah we're cool." Ryo nodded and left he went to the bar and saw Mia standing there.

" Hey." He whispered, " a beer please."

" Why are you here?" Mia asked, " did you follow me?"

" No, the guys called me and said they saw you here with some guys and said there were drugs."

" I am not doing any if that's what you're asking." Mia said, " when you go home can I get a ride?"

" Yeah." Ryo said.

" Mia! Come on!" One of her friends shouted. Ryo turned and saw it was the boy with the long hair.

" Is he the boy?" Mia looked at him and nodded her head, " con…congratulations" Mia watched him leave with his beer.

An hour later Ryo found himself sitting alone at the table, a hand touched his shoulder, "will you dance with me?" Mia asked him. Ryo turned and looked at her, " please?"

" Sure," They walked out and started to dance together, " where is the boyfriend?"

" Doing a waitress." Mia said, " I am sorry for how I've been acting the last few weeks. You've been right about everything, and I've been an ass."

" I told you, I can't tell you what you can and can't do." Ryo told her. ' I love you.' He thought.

" You're a great person, and sometimes I wonder why you aren't ever happy." Mia said, " and then I heard you talking that one night…"

" You heard that?" Ryo asked her, that night he was talking to Sage about how he was in love with Mia.

" Yeah, you said that I was perfect, but I wanted to prove to you that I am not." Mia told him, " and I just ended up hurting you. I don't deserve you."

" You haven't hurt me." Ryo whispered as he kissed her, " let's go home, the guys won't be back for probably a few hours." He said placing his forehead against hers smiling.

" Nothing better then being with you." She whispered he gave her a smile as they began to walk out.

" Where are you two going?" Sage asked when he saw them; a small smirk went over his as he saw them holding hands.

" Home, don't come around for a few hours." Ryo told him, " later." He and Mia left the club together.

The couple entered the house side by side, Ryo gave her a smile as he shut the door behind her, " you want something to drink?" Ryo asked.

" Ryo, I am not some girl that you're bringing home." Mia said, " remember I live here."

" I know, trying to meet the first date standers." Ryo replied with a smile, " so?"

" No thanks, let's go up stairs." Mia cooed as she grabbed his hand. 

" Sure…" Before he could say anything Mia was dragging him up to her bedroom, " Mia are you sure about this?"

" Ryo we aren't going to sleep together." She told him as she shut her door. " Okay let's change that, we aren't going to have sex." 

" I don't want to move too fast." He said, " I want too…" He was cut off by her lips on his own. They slowly made their way to the king size bed in the middle of the room. He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed and began to kiss her back. 

" Not moving fast?" She whispered she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, he kept his dark blue tiger eyes locked onto hers. 

" Why when we have forever?" He replied, " I'll love you forever."

" I love you," She said leaning back onto the bed, he rolled over so she was on his stomach.

" I love you too." They started to kiss again.

Rowen and the others soon entered the house, going upstairs to check on the couple he saw Ryo in his boxers holding Mia whom was in her nightgown. Ryo slowly opened his eyes when he saw light enter the room, " Rowen?" He whispered.

" Yeah, we're home." Rowen said, " go back to sleep, and congratulations." Ryo nodded his head and smiled. Turning around Rowen shut the door lightly.

" Who was that?" Mia whispered waking up.

" Just Rowen, he wanted to tell me that they're home." Ryo told her. Mia nodded her head and looked up at him, " cold?" Mia nodded her head again. Moving slightly he pulled the covers down and picked her up. After placing her under them he got under them as well, " I love you." 

" I love you too." Kissing him once she went to sleep.

So?? Comments, flames? Please review! I've now as of May 3rd been writing at FFN under Mia Koji for two years! This is my 48th story. Friday night, I am going to post another chapter of Sneaking around (if I finish it) and I have another chapter of a Fighter and his love done, so it will be up Friday night when I return from the mall. Okay now to be pathetic, please review my Nightwalker and Ronin Warriors crossover, next will be a huge MiaxRyo romance chapter! Also review What Happened I need more to post another chapter. Also working on another Yuli fic, called Spiderman after seeing the movie he decided web slinging is much better the armors! It will be soooooo cute! And another thing, don't do what Mia did, Don't drink and drive! You or the other driver might not be so lucky. Later all! 


End file.
